universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobi Alliance
This is a profile for the Shinobi Alliance from Naruto. Summery For a long time, these nations have once been at odds with each other, but after so long, with a common threat before them, they decided to set their differences aside and join forces, they mobilized all of their forces into action, and thus formed, the Shinobi Alliance. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * A (Raikage) Second-in-command * Gaara Military Leaders * Kages ** Tsunade ** Mei Terumi ** Onoki * Division Leaders ** Darui ** Kitsuchi ** Kakashi Hatake ** Shikamaru Nara ** Mifune Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Kankuro * Shizune * Inoichi Yamanaka * Ao * Naruto Uzumaki Military Units Long Range * Jutsu Ninja *Kunai/Shuriken Ninja Mid Range * Weapons Ninja ** Kunai/Shuriken Ninjas * Samurai (Missile) Short Range * Taijustu Ninjas * Weapon Ninja ** Kunai Ninja ** Sword Ninja * Samurai Special *Hidden Jutsu Specialists *Ninja Animals **Hounds |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Alchemies * Jutsu Scrolls ** Sealing Scrolls Melee weapons * Kunai * Swords * Spears Ranged weapons * Kunai * Shuriken Explosives * Explosive Tags * Certain Attack Jutsu The Shinobi Alliance was a formation of several nations which are as follows: * Land of Fire * Land of Wind * Land of Water * Land of Lightning * Land of Earth * Land of Iron Territories Kumogakure * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The Village was established during the Warring States Period just like most of the Hidden Villages) * Territory type: Capital/Headquarters * Inhabitants: humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown (Mixture of the Five Great Hidden Villages and the Samurai) Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: They have a society that has technology that allows them to transmit information through technology. and using digital displays. Power Source Nature: Energy Implantation (Ninjas are capable of implanting Jutsus or Chakras into items or weapons to increase their effectiveness or cause tags to explode or trap) Elemental Combat (There are Shinobi that are capable of using elemental release jutsus for either attack, defense or strategic purposes) Superhuman Enhancement (Ninja can enhance their physical capabilities with Chakra control, via speed) Divine: Sealing (Given enough preparation, there are Jutsus that can seal individuals, Given if they are weak enough) Transformation (There are Ninja that can transform into other people for either infiltration or disguise) Illusions (Some Shinobi are known to case illusions or mental manipulation) Conquest Stats Tier 8: Continent: They are an alliance that united in the Ninja war that allowed them to use each nation for strategic purposes. The largest force that they have amassed is 80,000 ninjas and samurai. Power Stats DC: Moon-Small Planet: Naruto after achieving the chakra from the Sage of Six Paths and was capable of matching that of Sasuke who has received the other half of the Sage's chakra. Continent: Might Gai when he opens all Eight Inner Gates could temporarily match Juubi Jinchuuriki Madara Uchiha. Small Country: Kakashi Hatake When he reaches Full Susanoo. Island: Via with Onoki's light Weight rock technique, where he can lift an island size turtle or a large meteor. Island: Kage and other elite ninja of similar strengths. City-Town: Elite, well known Ninja such as Kakashi with being able to fight against elite Ninja such as Pain at the time of his invasion. Multi-City Block: Ninja which combines their Jutsu to form stronger Jutsus, such as stopping Madara's Fire Jutsu. Building: Team combo techniques capable of large area damage. Wall: Ninjas who use Chakra to enhance one's weapons and physical combat. Room: Attacks that involves using explosives or powerful attacks similar. Street: Regular Ninja attacks or regular kunai and Shuriken melee. Durability: Moon-Small Planet: Naruto after achieving the chakra from the Sage of Six Paths and was capable of matching that of Sasuke who has received the other half of the Sage's chakra. Continent: Might Gai is capable of enduring his own removed limited power from opening the Eight Inner Gates for a brief period of time. Small Country: Kakashi Hatake When he reaches Full Susanoo. Island: Onoki being able to survive having being hit by Madara's meteor after having stopped the first one. Island: Kage and few elite Ninja comparable to Onoki or similar feats. City-Town: Elite, well known Ninjas' enhanced durability being above standard non-famous ninjas. Room: individual defensive techniques which can help stop explosives. Wall: Ninjas who use Chakra to enhance one's weapons and pphysical defense.Street: Regular ninja capable of taking a few non life threatening regular attacks. Speed: Unknown: Naruto dodging Madara’s Light Fang beam. MHS: Raikages Lightning Speed, Naruto matched Raikage’s speed, Sasuke should scale. MHS: Kage or few elite, well known ninja that are comparable or react to Raikage Speed. Hypersonic+: Elite Ninja's movement, reaction and/or combat speed. Superhuman+: Ninjas throwing kunai and shuriken speed. Superhuman: Regular Ninja combat and travel speed. Superhuman+: likely higher with Elite Ninja combat and travel speed. Skills Stats Each of the Ninjas from their respective Ninja villages have their own unique fighting styles and have trained in their own home environments. many of them have access to their own nature type of chakra that allows them to tap into one of the elements. They can even imbued chakra into items for more stronger and effective means of combat, such as paper bombs, sharpened energy blades, sealing, etc.. Strengths/Pros They are lead by skilled leaders with advanced knowledge and strategic prowess, that they organized their army into different divisions of their own specialty. they send out scouting parties to set traps and recon on further positions. Weaknesses/Flaws They're likely to have some internal fighting over past events, but it can be halted by leaders interventions. The essence of a Ninja is to always keep your enemy guessing, and they tend to need to hide themselves in order to gain the advantage in battle. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Allied_Shinobi_Forces_Battalion.png| The Shinobi alliance assembled and ready to move out. Alliance_Headquarters.png| The Alliance headquarters in Kumogakure. Allied_Shinobi_Forces.png| Shinobis encampment. Five_Kage_Decide.png|The Five Kage meeting. Category:Protagonist Category:Anime/Manga Category:Naruto Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Army Category:Tier 8 Conquest Category:Nature Category:Divinity